Emotions
by Kyla45
Summary: Emotions are beautifully corrupt. They are confusing and may bring along perfect bliss. Each chapter is a new emotion, exploring day to day life for Winry and Ed. Drabble. WinryEdward
1. Jealousy

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist of the State Military, excellent and aggressive fighter when provoked and brilliant alchemist, was sprawled out on the couch looking as harmless as a baby.

His deep intakes of breath and peaceful expression would have made anyone doubt he was aged beyond his years in more ways that one.

Winry Rockbell, however, did not pay any attention to the sleeping figure as she searched the room for some spare tools.

She'd developed a habit of talking to herself in the long periods of time in which she was alone.

Now as she opened and slammed doors shut she muttered to herself under her breath.

" Where did I put-? Oh, I need to finish that auto-mail arm today for that Khris guy, I can't be wasting time looking for spare tools!" She said irritably.

She paused for a second, sounding thoughtful. " If I remember right, that Khris was pretty cute!" she exclaimed in quite a happier voice than before.

There was a shift behind her. Winry looked back to find Ed now wearing a frown in his sleep. She didn't think much of it and stalked out of the room, only just remembering that earlier she'd thrown a jacket over her spare tools in her work shed.

-Later that Day-

By some miracle Winry was able to finish the auto-mail order for Khris. She was currently taking his money.

" Don't you get lonely working so much?" he asked, flashing her a dashing smile.

Winry shrugged. " Not really, it's what I love to do, anyway, here's your change," she said handing him his money.

" Thanks. Winry, I've been meaning to ask... that is to say... are you involved with anyone?"

" No," she replied automatically, as an image of someone flashed through her head.

He grinned. " Well then, how would you like to-"

Khris was cut short by an extremely loud bang from the door being slammed opened.

Ed stormed past Khris and over to the counter where Winry was. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her away.

" C'mon," he snarled, making no effort to force his voice to act calmly. " I need your help with something."

On the way past Khris Ed lowered his voice so that Winry couldn't hear.

" I-will-kill-you-if-you-come-anywhere-near-her-again," he said through gritted teeth.

" Ed!" she said, exasperated once they were outside the shop. " You didn't even let me say goodbye to my customer!"

He suddenly rounded on her, still holding her arm.

He glared at her, opening his mouth, as if to say something, and then closing it again.

" Well, he won't be coming back anyway," he said curtly, while the grip on her arm loosened as he steered her towards the field.

It was true however, that Khris never came back after being threatened and scared witless by an extremely jealous midget.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought! Next chapter coming soon! 


	2. Misery

If it was only one thing she'd caught on to, it was the fact that he thought the weight of the world belonged on his shoulders, and his alone.

He didn't like pity, and above all he didn't like involving others in his problems.

One day he came back to Risembool bearing fake smiles, laughs and cheeriness.

Later that evening, Winry caught him in his room, staring at the ceiling, frowning Even in the darkness she could see that dangerous glint in his eyes, the glint of misery.

She opened the door so that he turned to her, looking as defeated and pathetic as ever.

" Winry..." he said in a gloomy, almost unemotional voice.

She frowned. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

" Look, I don't know what's wrong, and I know I wouldn't be able to help even if you let me, but if you keep sulking like this you'll make me cry. Now cheer up, or else," she said firmly.

" Winry, I-" he began, his voice still gloomy but a bit of surprise there too.

" Stand up," she said, glaring at him. He didn't move.

" I said _stand up_."

He got up quickly, but once again didn't move an inch.

" Come here." The warning tone in her voice could be heard clearly.

He slowly made his way towards her, and stopped in front of her.

Next thing he knew he was pulled into a tight hug, Winry's arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. Without thinking, he wrapped his own arms around her lower back, holding her as tightly as she was him.

" Cheer up, okay?" she said, her voice oddly muffled.

He closed his eyes, enjoying ever second.

" Okay..."

They stood there, in the dark, in each other's embrace for a long time.

Sure enough, the next morning Ed greeted everyone with a genuine smile, a smile that was devoid of any misery.

* * *

What do ya think? Short but sweet? Meh, it's drabble. Review please!


	3. Happiness

" This is so good!" he gushed, shoveling more of Winry's apple pie in his mouth.

" Well, thank you Ed, glad you like it...uh...don't you think you should slow down?" For someone so small he sure could put it away.

" No, no, too gooood!" he moaned as he chewed furiously, face lit up.

Winry gave a little chuckle. She leaned back in her chair as she watched Ed, across the table, eat the pie she'd baked as if it was his last meal.

Pretty soon Ed had single handedly eaten half the pie, and he showed no signs of stopping. This made it particularly hard to start a conversation, as he would merely grunt or mumble something incoherent because his mouth was full.

Ed hiccoughed, but kept going. He suddenly stood up, bringing some pie with him. He walked over to the fridge.

" Need...drink," he said in between mouth fulls. He grabbed a jug of something and downed it in a minute, alternating between the drink and the pie.

Winry watched, amused at his antics. She noticed he wobbled a little on his way back to the table. He was also hiccoughing more too.

As soon as he was seated he went back to work on the pie. In no time at all, the whole pie has disappeared from it's plate. Edward Elric had worked his magic yet again, devouring an entire apple pie in about half an hour.

For a minute, he merely stared at the empty plate, crumbs decorating both the table and his face. Then he smiled a big bright smile.

" That was heavenly," he sighed. " I love apple pie, I love your pie," he looked meaningfully at Winry. " Hell, I love you too!" He let out a hearty laugh, as if he'd just said the funniest thing in the world.

Winry stared at him. Had she heard correctly? Was he insane? Was he joking? She continued gaping at him when he opened his mouth again.

" I love your pie, I love you! I love your pie and I love YOU!" he sang, bursting out laughing again.

" Edward...are you okay?" she asked cautiously, and despite herself, his song had her face heating up.

" Me?" he giggled softly. " I'm great!" He suddenly got up out of his chair and walked to the other end of the table where Winry sat. He leaned over and propped himself up on his elbows, staring at her with a dreamy look on his face.

" ...Uh..." She was really starting to wonder what the hell he was doing, and also why she felt so squirmy when he was staring at her like that, with that..._look_ in his eyes.

Abruptly he straightened, looking down at her with a goofy smile on his face. Winry, too flabbergasted to do anything, didn't move an inch. She was also curious what he was going to do in his...current state.

" Thank you," he said, quite formally, " pie goddess, for the delicious apple pie."

If she'd been eating anything, she would have choked. She stared at him. _Pie goddess?_

Then, to her ever amounting surprise, he bowed low, and instead of standing to his full height he leaned closer to her.

In a flash, his hands had cupped her cheeks, and he brought her forward and kissed her. Quite passionately too, and oh so tender. Winry's eyes widened, instead of closing them like she'd imagined during her first kiss. If she were blushing before, it was nothing to what she was doing now.

She figured someone could've boiled water with the heat she felt rise to her face.

Without knowing what she was doing, she had been kissing him back, and now that she took some time to notice, he tasted like pie...and alcohol.

That jug! It must have been filled with beer or sake or something...and he'd drunk it all...

Ed pulled away and looked, if possible, even more contented and dreamy.

" Thank you, pie goddess. Please make more pie, my love..." he trailed off, apparently too occupied gazing into her eyes.

He gave a feeble bow and then slowly walked to the couch in the living room. He collapsed and immediately fell asleep.

Winry smiled to herself. Ed was drunk and high on pie, that's why he was acting so oddly. It was a perfectly acceptable reason, and the way he behaved had nothing to do with hidden feelings...at least that's what Winry tried to convince herself. Because, this only made her confused as hell.

Although, she didn't really mind a pie-drunk Ed. Honestly, his manners had improved, and that look in his eyes was enough for Winry to seriously consider jumping him.

The pie goddess didn't mind the kiss either.

And as for the midget, sleeping with that big stupid smile of pure happiness, he wouldn't be happy at all when morning announced itself along with a nasty hangover.

* * *

HAHA. This one was really out here. Sign, I felt hyper, I hope it's not too horribly OOC, but hey, beer and pie can _change _people. (QUE the dramatic music!!) 

Please review! I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
